


His Hobbit

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Traditions, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Tender smut, mild courting, need I really say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:<br/>Dwalin decides Bilbo is his. Bilbo doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hobbit

Bilbo didn’t realize anything until the third night when the large Dwarf’s bedroll was closer to him than the others.

They had yet to leave the safety of the Shire and so far, Bilbo was enjoying the adventure, allergies and lack of a proper handkerchief aside.

It was a little intimidating when a large, burly Dwarf stood outside his door. Bilbo didn’t think anything of it then, as the more Dwarves stepped into his home and invaded his pantry.

And then there was that conversation in the hallway between a few different Dwarves, one of which being Dwalin. The others, Bilbo now can name as Nori, Bofur, and Fili. Whatever Dwalin said to them next made them back off, skulking. Dwalin looked rather smug.

A hand clapped his back. “My luck to you, Halfling,” Thorin said. Bilbo glared at his back as the vagabond Dwarves’ leader walked away. Of course _he_ would know what the quartet was discussing.

But whatever they had been talking and whatever Thorin meant, Bilbo never found out.

And now there is the matter of Dwalin’s bedroll being so close to Bilbo’s own. Bilbo did admit he was poorly prepared when he ran out his door, but he did bring his own bedroll, for goodness sakes! He wasn’t cold, just unaccustomed to sleeping on the ground.

Bilbo found the wizard and approached.

“Not sleeping well?”

“No, but I’ll get used to it,” Bilbo said, smiling. “Actually, I was wondering about…well…”

“Why Mr. Dwalin has set to sleep beside you?”

“Yes.”

Gandalf puffed his pipe. “Join me for a smoke and I’ll tell you what I know of this particular custom of theirs, if it be what I believe it is.”

Bilbo did, glad he remembered his pipe. He returned, stuffing the barrel with leaves and lighting it.

“What it looks like to me is that Dwalin has invoked an old custom of theirs. In the Days of the Durin the Deathless, the Father of the Dwarves, it was common for a Man, Elf, or Dwarf to lay claim to an unmarried person if they lived alone. If more than one person wanted to claim that person, the first person who laid claim can invoke the Right of the First. Looks like you’ve developed a following of besotted Dwarves quite quickly, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo felt more confused. “Wait…huh? Uh…”

“To put it in simpler terms: because Dwalin arrived at Bag End before anyone else did, he decided you were _his_.”

“His…what?”

“Well, that is the question, isn’t it? Dwalin is a well seasoned warrior. He is hard when he needs to be, but quite gentle otherwise. He is loyal and honorable. He won’t make you do what you don’t want to do, even if Thorin likes to joke.”

Thorin and joking did not mix in Bilbo’s mind.

“For now,” Gandalf continued, “you are his Hobbit under his protection. But normally, the Right of the First is used when more than one Dwarf wants to court someone regardless of their race. It’s quite acceptable, though approached with caution.”

“Why?”

“Elves.”

“Ah.” That would make sense. Elves live forever unless they are slain.

Bilbo spied Dwalin by the campfire, arms crossed and smoking. Bilbo tilted his head to the side, wondering what exactly it is that drew the warrior to him. Surely it wasn’t _just_ because Bilbo was single.

#

By day fourteen, Bilbo was rethinking the whole thing. He shouldn’t have come, that much was certain. He couldn’t help feeling miserable. And it didn’t help that the rest of the company was just as miserable.

That night, he lay shivering in the cold. The fire was hot, but it did not help warm him. Two arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Bilbo opened his eyes, spying the metal knuckle busters still decorating Dwalin’s hands.

Warmth was slow to come, but it did come eventually, and with it, a peaceful sleep.

#

Day twenty-nine was the day they nearly were eaten by Trolls. They survived the night to see day thirty and arrive in Rivendell.

Bilbo did mental back flips at the idea of having a bed! He barely remembered what a bed felt like!

Dwalin patted his shoulder. “Get as much rest as you need,” he said before approaching Thorin to discuss something or other.

Bilbo watched him go. He wondered if Right of the First went two ways…and asked Gandalf, who coughed from the surprise at first, then mirth shown in his eyes.

“It doesn’t happen often, but…yes, I suppose it can.”

Thus ended day thirty.

Bilbo wasn’t sure how to approach Dwalin and thought about it time and time again on day thirty-one.

Finally, he gathered enough nerve to go to the Dwarf.

“I know what you told Bofur, Nori, and Fili at my house last month,” Bilbo said, crossing his arms. “I know you’re, in a sense, courting me or…or something like that because of the whole Right of the First thing, so…”

Bilbo swallowed. Maybe he should have said nothing.

“Do you know what that means?” Dwalin asked. “If you are willing to be courted by a Dwarf?”

“I know enough to know that Dwarves are very possessive of the people they love.”

“That is correct.”

“I am willing. I wouldn’t be talking to you about it if I wasn’t.”

“You’re all right with being mine?”

“Yes.”

Dwalin stared at Bilbo. Bilbo half wanted to run away and hide, but stood his ground instead. Dwalin seized Bilbo’s shoulder and lead him down the hall to his room.

When the door closed, Dwalin lifted Bilbo into his arms, laying him on the bed, stripping himself of the thick and heavy armor before joining him on the bed.

Bilbo expected Dwalin to be rough or brutal.

He did not expect the tenderness of his touch when he ran his hand through his hair, pinching his ear lightly or caressing his cheek. He was startled further by the gentleness of Dwalin’s kiss.

Dwalin held Bilbo’s neck, pulling gently so to tip Bilbo’s head back and deepen the kiss before moving to Bilbo’s neck and undress him, planting more kisses as he did. Dwalin moved his hand away from Bilbo’s neck, allowing the Hobbit to rest it against the pillow while Dwalin kissed his chest and stomach.

Bilbo closed his eyes, soaking in Dwalin’s touches. Dwalin tugged Bilbo’s trousers down. Bilbo gasped and sat up, pulling away.

Dwalin glanced up. “What is wrong?”

“I…sorry, I just…”

Dwalin kissed him again with a little more force than before, pushing him back down. “I won’t hurt you. Trust me, all right?”

Bilbo bit his lip, nodding.

Dwalin returned to pulling Bilbo’s pants off before unlacing the small clothes and pulling those off next. Bilbo grasped the sheets tightly, trying not to hide his bobbing erection. Dwalin spread Bilbo’s legs, pushing them up.

Bilbo swallowed, unsure what to expect him to do. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Something wet and thick slid over his hole. Bilbo’s eyes snapped open and he gasped, arching his back. He tightened his grasp on the sheets. Slowly, this sensation became familiar enough for him to relax again and enjoy it.

Bilbo bit his lip, closing his eyes again. He moaned, grasped his cock, and slid his hand up, bringing some friction to the thrumming member. His hand was pulled away and pinned to his side. Bilbo groaned at the unfairness of that gesture.

Dwalin moved up, taking Bilbo’s sack in his mouth and sucking gently, sending shivers through the Hobbit’s body. His thumb massaged Bilbo’s pinned wrist and he moved further up, free hand which was previously against Bilbo’s leg guiding Bilbo’s cock into his mouth.

Bilbo’s toes curled and he threw his head back. He thrust up once before Dwalin pinned him down. Whimpering, Bilbo tried thrusting up into Dwalin’s mouth again, despite being restrained. He had an inkling it might be futile, but he was determined to try anyway.

“Dwalin, please… _oh_ …”

He felt his balls draw up, spilling into Dwalin’s mouth. Dwalin’s mouth tightened around his cock as he swallowed cum. Chills crawled up Bilbo’s spine, his body convulsing with involuntary shudders. Dwalin released him, climbing back over him, stroking Bilbo’s cheek, thumb pressed lightly to the corner of Bilbo’s mouth.

Tookish as he felt throughout this adventure, this had to be the most Tookish so far. He blinked at Dwalin. “More?” he asked. Dwalin stared at him a moment. A smirk played on his lips.

“Aye, if you’d like.”

“I would.”

“It’ll be more painful than what I just did.”

Bilbo swallowed. “I think I’ll live.”

Dwalin kissed him before reaching for a vial set on the nightstand. Bilbo had not seen it before, but it must have been there. Whatever it contained, Dwalin poured it over his hand, coating his fingers. He kissed Bilbo again. “Relax.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure he could be more relaxed than right now. Dwalin’s fingers reached low, for his hole, pushing inside. Bilbo hissed and closed his eyes at the burning Dwalin’s finger brought him. Dwalin kissed him, assuring him he was doing well. That finger pushed further in slowly. Then it was pulled out so a second finger could be inserted.

The burning came back. Bilbo bit his lip, trying to stop the whimper. He opened his eyes. Dwalin stared at him with eyes that seemed less brown and blacker than usual.

He whimpered again, shutting his eyelids tightly when Dwalin’ pushed his fingers against the muscles inside him. He held his breath as though it would stave off some of the pain.

“Bilbo, breathe,” Dwalin commanded, pulling his fingers out. Bilbo obeyed, sucking in fresh air. He opened his eyes again, watching Dwalin coat his leaking, purple cock.

He spread his legs further. His cock pulsed in effort to reawaken. Dwalin lifted Bilbo’s legs, nearly bending the Hobbit in half. He rammed the hard cock into Bilbo, who screamed. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Dwalin shook, steadying himself on his hands, on either side of Bilbo, and knees.

“All right?”

Bilbo hiccupped, nodding. By the Valar, it hurt! Still, he gasped for air and tried to will the tears to back away. He didn’t think it’d be this painful.

“Go,” Bilbo choked out.

“You sure?”

“Just go! Please!”

Dwalin rocked his hips, sending new waves of pain through Bilbo’s body. He was slow, trying to be gentle, Bilbo knew. Slowly, the pain ebbed and his tears ceased flowing and his breathing evened out. Where once there was pain, there was only pleasure.

He moaned, eyes closed and shivering. Dwalin picked up his pace, the tip of his cock ramming into something deep inside Bilbo. Whatever it was, it had Bilbo screaming, back arched and hands digging into the sheets. Beads of sweat trailed out his pores from the heat Dwalin brought.

Dwalin thrust faster against that spot, blinding Bilbo. Bilbo felt Dwalin’s cock pulse within him, shooting his seed inside him, triggering Bilbo’s second orgasm. He collapsed, supported only by his elbows, gasping. Bilbo could feel his heart beating in rhythm with his own.

“I cannot tell you how long I’ve wanted that.”

“I’m guessing since we met?”

“Perhaps,” Dwalin chuckled, pushing himself off Bilbo. He went to the washroom and returned with a linen towel drenched in water. He wiped Bilbo clean from stomach to the back of his arse and legs before tossing the soiled cloth away and lying beside him.

Bilbo propped himself on his elbows, staring at Dwalin. “May I ask why you found me appealing?”

Dwalin smirked. “There perhaps are a number of reasons, but for my life I cannot name a single one at this moment. Whatever reason I had, Nori, Fili, and Bofur seemed to see it too. I had to do something to keep their paws off you. Stating the Right of the First seemed to be the best way to do so.”

Bilbo studied the Dwarf. He figured out of the whole group, there could have been worse suitors. He kissed Dwalin and lay his head on Dwalin’s breast, falling into the best sleep he had in a month.


End file.
